Dagobert Duck
Dagobert is geboren en getogen in Schotland net als de andere McDucks Dagobert was vroeger arm en kreeg later een schoenpoetskistje van Fergus Zo kon hij geld verdienen. Dagobert kreeg zijn eerste muntje zijn geluksdubbeltje.Toen ging hij naar Amerika om zijn rijkdom te vergaren. thumb|left|300px|Tjongejonge! Wat is het toch LEUK om rijk te zijn! Eerst in de strip Ook al is hij zijn oude oom, toch bestaat Dagobert minder lang dan Donald. Walt Disney maakte al vanaf 1934 filmpjes met Donald, maar het publiek kon pas in december 1947 kennismaken met Dagobert Duck. En dan niet op het witte doek, zoals met de meeste Disney figuren, maar in een strip! Kerstmis op de Berenberg In 1947 schreef de Amerikaanse striptekenaar Carl Barks Christmas on Bear Mountain, een Donald Duck-verhaal waarin een rijke oom zijn neven een vakantie in een berghut aanbiedt. Dit verhaal heet in Nederland Kerstmis op de Berenberg en is terug te vinden in Beste Verhalen album 97: Donald Duck als Ongelikte Beer. thumb|left|320px Een gierige Schot Die oom moest een enorme vrek zijn en omdat in die tijd veel moppen werden verteld waarin mensen uit Schotland gierigaards waren, bedacht Barks dat oom Dagobert dus van Schotse afkomst moest zijn. Barks noemde de gierige grijsaard Scrooge McDuck. Het "mac" voor het woord Duck is typisch Schots en Scrooge is de voornaam van de vrek in het beroemde klassieke boek Een Kerstvertelling van Charles Dickens. thumb|left|256px Toch in de film? Grappig genoeg kwam er in een tekenfilmpje uit 1943 (The Spirit of 43) al een personage voor dat wel erg veel op oom Dagobert lijkt. Dit was een informatiefilmpje over spaargeld tijdens de Tweede Wereldoorlog. Bestand:Dago4.jpg Een harde werker thumb|338pxAl gauw besloot Barks om van Dagobert een vast figuur in de strips te maken. Een schatrijke oom en een straatarme neef; daar waren wel honderden verhalen over te verzinnen. In het begin was Dagobert daarom vaak echt gemeen, maar toch had hij al zijn geld op een eerlijke manier met keihard werken verdiend! thumb|left|390px Geldpakhuis Pas in 1951 introduceerde Carl Barks het bekende geldpakhuis. Vanaf dat moment kan oom Dagobert letterlijk zwemmen in zijn geld! Een eend met vijanden Carl Barks maakte met oom Dagobert een hele serie spannende avonturenverhalen. Vanaf 1952 kreeg hij in Amerika zijn eigen tijdschrift. Door de jaren heen bedacht Barks ook verschillende tegenstanders voor oom Dagobert, zoals Zwarte Magica, Govert Goudglans en de Zware Jongens. Bestand:Dago8.jpg In Nederland thumb|left|275px In Nederland was Scrooge McDuck al vanaf 1952 van de partij in het kersverse weekblad Donald Duck. De naam Dagobert hebben we geleend van de Duitsers, waar de gierige eend Onkel Dagobert heet. Dagobert als filmster Het is niet geheel toevallig dat oom Dagobert in 1983 de rol van de inhalige Scrooge speelt in Walt Disney’s tekenfilmversie van Dickens Een Kerstvertelling. In de jaren '80 speelt hij ook de hoofdrol in de populaire televisieserie Duck Tales. Bestand:Dago10.png Levensverhaal De stripverhalen van Carl Barks hebben veel striptekenaars geïnspireerd. Zo heeft de tekenaar Keno Don Rosa in twaalf lange hoofdstukken het levensverhaal van oom Dagobert gemaakt. Rosa vertelt de gebeurtenissen uit Dagoberts leven van 1877 tot 1947, het jaar waarin de Barks-verhalen begonnen. Bestand:Dago11.jpg Een heel fortuin thumb|left|375pxZo zien we oom Dagobert zijn fortuin vergaren in Klondike, op de Mississippi en het wilde Westen, en komen we ook meer te weten over zijn Schotse familiegeschiedenis. Het levensverhaal van oom Dagobert kun je terugvinden in de albumreeks Oom Dagobert, delen 53 t/m 59, 67 en 68. Een Krase Knar thumb|368px En ook al moet oom Dagobert inmiddels al ouder dan 150 jaar zijn, hij is en blijft een krasse knar. Daarom kunnen we gelukkig nog lang genieten van zijn avonturen! Categorie:Donald Duck-personages